Love is never ending
by emptydrops
Summary: Sequel to At the beginning. Ryan and Sharpay are back to Lava Springs but the past is still keeping them hooked to their friends, regardless of the distance separating them. Based on the song Love is never ending by Brad Paisley. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Sharpay asked sitting up on her bed.

"No…I understand but…Paul will you just…" she said and sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to him" and clasped her phone shut.

Sharpay glanced at the clock beside her bed and the red lights blinked back at her, 4:56 a.m., she sighed shaking her head and falling back onto her pillows, Paul's voice ringing on her ears.

OoOoOo

Three days later, East High's hallway

"Miss Evans" the secretary, Jane, called Sharpay as she talked to Troy and the rest of the guys.

Sharpay turned at her annoyed by being interrupted, "What?"

"Uh, Mister Melucci is waiting for you at the reception" the woman said nervously.

"Mister who?"

"Paul" Ryan coughed.

She looked back at him in confusion but took a double take as her eyes caught sight of a handsome featured boy standing by the front desk staring at her. Sharpay blinked at him and her jaw dropped.

"Paul?" Sharpay asked into the air walking towards him.

Paul barely flinched at her glare, actually he simply smirked, "Ready, Evans?"

Sharpay's glare disappeared and she stepped away from him abruptly, "What?"

"I thought you had talked to Ryan didn't you?"

"You said I had one week" she snapped.

He smiled and smoothed the winkles of his Gucci button down shirt, "Aren't you a little too old to be believing in everything people tell you?"

Sharpay looked at him in disbelief and had to crave her nails into her palms to not slap him, "You lied to me?"

Paul looked up at her in confusion, "Why does that shocks you so much?"

She pursed her lips and glared at him.

"I hope you packed your bags"

Sharpay blinked at him confusedly, "My bags? Why would you…you're here to take me with you" she stated.

"Of course I am, why other reason would I come down here?" He asked perplexed, for someone so smart Sharpay could be so slow sometimes.

"I thought…who send you, how did you got yourself involved in this thing?" Sharpay asked flipping around subjects.

Paul shook his head and blinked at her, "What?"

"Why are you here?" She asked slowly.

"Uh, I, I was, uh, requested as well" he said back just as slowly.

"You? Requested? Who would be crazy enough to ask for you?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Apparently the same crazy person who asked for you!" He snapped back.

Sharpay stepped back and had to again make a hole on her hands or else she would slap him.

"Look do you think I want to be here?" Paul asked tiredly after she didn't say anything, Sharpay looked at him, "I am a college freshman Sharpay, do you actually think I'm pleased to be here stealing you away from your friends and boyfriend?"

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?"

Paul smiled and nodded towards her and Troy's hands, "As far as I know people only wear matching rings when they are committed"

She looked down at her silver ring in sorrow, "Do I really have to go?"

He approached her and put his hand up to her face, stroking it softly, "I told you, the only downer of being rich, you have duties to your family"

Sharpay leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, "It's in times like those that I wish I wasn't rich at all"

Paul laughed softly and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly, she looked up at him and black met brown, thankfully his cell phone rang and he had to back away to answer it.

He walked to the door and talked to whoever was on the other line for a while, then turned back to her and smiled before walking back to his car.

Sharpay smiled back but remembered she was still at school, she turned around to see Troy walking away shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy knocked hesitantly on the door, after five minutes and no one answering he knocked again. It finally opened and Ryan's head popped from inside.

"What are you doing here?" He asked closing the door as much as he could without strangling himself so Troy wouldn't see inside.

"Can I talk to Sharpay?" Troy asked stretching up his neck trying to peek in but failing miserably.

"She's busy" Ryan answered stepping outside and closing the door behind himself.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind stopping whatever it is that she is doing to talk to me for five seconds" he counted back staring up at the blonde boy.

"She doesn't have five seconds, if you wanna talk to her then call her cell phone, that's the only way to reach her" Ryan said coldly. How dare Troy come to his house and demand talk to his sister after ignoring her for two days straight?

Troy glared at him then stepped back and rounded the Evans' mansion to stand in the back lawn, which gave him a perfect view of Sharpay's balcony.

"Sharpay!" He called.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryan asked incredulously coming up beside him.

"If you won't let me go up there then she comes down here" he said and turned back, "Sharpay, answer me!"

Ryan tried to unsuccessfully to cover Troy's mouth and throw him out but before he had the chance Sharpay had already appeared no the balcony and was looking down at them confused.

"What do you want?" She called down to Troy angrily.

Ryan stepped back and walked away, this discussion was between his sister and her boyfriend.

OoOoOo

"Can't you come down here so we can talk?" Troy asked not even noticing when Ryan left him.

"Talk about what? You've already made yourself pretty clear" she said lowly but loud enough for Troy to hear it.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. What was it with the Evans' twins being stubborn today?

He walked forward till he found a tree that lead to somewhere near enough to her balcony so he could jump if he got up there and started to climb it.

"Uh…what you're doing?" Sharpay asked, not sad or angry anymore, just confused and a little scared.

Troy didn't answer her, just continued his climbing, he only looked up at her for a moment to see if he was close enough but accidentally stepped on a rotten branch and his foot faltered.

"Troy!" Sharpay shrieked as she jumped forward and grabbed his arm.

He nodded thankfully and let her pull him up to the balcony.

"What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?" She exclaimed barely giving him time to breathe.

"I needed" he breathed then stopped to control his breathing and started again, "I needed to talk to you"

"Ever heard about a cell phone?" She asked and for effect wriggled hers in front of his face.

Troy reached up and grabbed her hand, Sharpay's look of anger disappeared from her eyes and she just stared at their joined hands.

"I'm sorry" he whispered standing up straight so he didn't looked so much like a loser in front of her.

She nodded and pulled her hand away, coming back to her senses, and walked into her room, "That's all you came here for? To apologize?"

Troy walked after her to answer but could barely find space enough to walk in there with so many boxes pilled up everywhere.

"Uh…what the hell is all that?" He asked looking around for her, finally founding her butt sticking out from the middle of about five boxes.

Sharpay straightened her back and looked at him, he had found an empty space on her bed and was now sitting between her bag and some box.

"My stuff, what did you thought it was?"

"Okay…why is all of your stuff packed?"

She furrowed her brows at him, "Did you heard a word of what Paul told me when he came here two days ago?"

"Of course not!" Troy exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I was…"

"Too busy thinking that I was cheating on you with him?" She cut him off.

Troy looked up at her shocked, "Were you?"

Sharpay laughed incredulously at him and turned away refusing to answer, "I'm not even gonna waste my time with that question"

"Well, he did kissed you" Troy said sheepishly trying to make up for what he had said.

"On the forehead" she exclaimed turning back to him, "Because he is a friend, not a lover"

"What is he really to you?"

"A friend, my best friend if you must know, I grew up with him! Damn it Troy, he is like my big brother, do you actually think I would do something with him?"

"Well you didn't say anything about that, maybe if you had we wouldn't be having this discussion, would we?"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"No, of course not, I've never said that" Troy said calmly.

"That's what you meant" Sharpay said hotly.

He just stared at her evenly, then breathed and looked down, "This is your last day here Sharpay, and this is how we're gonna spend it? Fighting and accusing each other?"

"You started it, I never asked for you to come here" she said turning away again.

"If you don't want me here, all you have to do is say it, there is no need to be insulting" he said also turning away to leave.

"You have to know how to trust me" she said when he was at the door. He stopped and turned to her.

"What? I trust you"

Sharpay closed her eyes and turned to face him, a sad smirk playing on her lips, "No you don't, if you did you wouldn't have doubted my faithfulness to you"

"Sharpay…"

"Don't" she said putting her hand up to stop him "just don't say it isn't true because you and I both know it is"

Troy sighed and approached her slowly, "I love you, Sharpay, how can I love someone without trusting them?" He asked holding her face with one hand.

She pulled her head away and started to pace around the room, or at least where she could pace, "I don't know Troy, I really don't, all I know is that without trust, there is no way for a relationship to work, so even if I'm not cheating on you, why does it matter? This only worked to show us we're not meant to be together"

"Don't, don't say that" Troy warned.

Sharpay laughed her tears away, "Why not? At least something has to be true in this conversation"

He ran to her, not caring when he almost fell after tripping on one of her boxes and grabbed her hands, "But that isn't true Sharpay, anything but that"

She looked down and shook her head, "Get out Troy, please"

"No!" He practically shouted and she looked up at him startled, but that still didn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, "No I won't leave"

Next thing she knew, she was being pushed against the wall, or at least what she thought was the wall, and Troy was practically devouring her mouth. But just as she started to kiss him back, he pulled away and all she could feel was his warm breath against her breasts.

"Sharpay, look at me" he said pulling away completely and looking up at her.

Sharpay opened her eyes slowly and stared down at him and for as long as she could remember, she saw Troy Bolton the man not Troy Bolton the boy.

And that man had hunger filled eyes, and she knew exactly what he wanted to be fed with.


End file.
